Paige Malfoy
by Sailor Light37
Summary: What if Paige had been adopted by the Malfoys as Draco's twin sister? Would she still become a Charmed One? How will her being Draco's twin sister affect Draco and Harry's relationship? AU!CharmedxHarry Potter Crossover!MultiCrossover fic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, or any other crossovers that I will include in this story.

"I want another child.", said Narcissa over dinner one day in Malfoy Manor. "Narcissa, dear, you know how it is for purebloods to have children. The Weasleys are the only exception to the rule. They breed like rabbits.", replied Lucuis. "I know. That is why I want us to adopt a child. There are spells to determine whether a child is pureblood or not. I really want this, Lucuis.", answered Narcissa. "Fine.", conceded Lucuis.

The next day, the Malfoys visited the Wizarding World Ward. It was a magical orphanage located in Triatock Alley which was the alley after Knockturn Alley. The orphanage's matron was at the front desk. Her name was Ms. Santalli. Narcissa walked up to her and asked to be shown orphaned babies to be adopted. The woman nodded and began to show the Malfoys around.

It was then that Narcissa saw the most precious, angelistic baby ever. She was mesmerized by the baby girl. "I want her!", exclaimed Narcissa with awe, joy, and satisfaction. "Are you sure?", asked Lucuis even though he was too drawn in by the baby. She said, "Yes." Lucuis said, "Puris Supremus" and pointed his wand. The baby glowed a perfect blue indicating that she was a pureblood. Lucuis turned to Ms. Santalli and told her that he and Narcissa wanted to adopt the baby. Ms. Santalli nodded. She drew up the necessary documents and the baby was named Paige Angela Malfoy.

The Malfoys left and went home. Narcissa introduced Paige to Draco. Draco and Paige touched their hands together. An explosion of light and magic happened when they did this. The magic was tangible and you could literally feel it. "They formed a twin bond. The last time this happened was during the Founder's Era. There hasn't been an an occurrence like this since then.", said a shocked Lucuis. "That, just means Paige was meant to become a part of our family, Lucuis." , replied Narcissa.

Narcissa and Lucuis took Paige and Draco into the ritual room. Narcissa got some black and red candles. Then alternately she put them around the room and lighted them. She put Paige in the center of the room on the pentacle shaped star. She and Lucuis cut themselves and the babies. Together they chanted "Familia Plasmia" seven times. Paige glowed silver light. Now, Paige looked different. Her hair turned blond and her eyes turned silvery blue. She now looked like the twin sister of Draco.

Three years later, Draco and Paige were the perfect, pureblood, spoiled, little Malfoy heirs. They were also very powerful twins. They had told their father that they could communicate and read each other's minds telepathically. Their father had been very impressed. The twins had almost mastered twin talk. Their father was making them work hard at it, so that when they get older, they could use it to confuse and/or distract people. They had also mastered the art of using their twin bond. Their father was the driving force behind that. He made them perfect every new aspect of their twin bond, so that they could use it in the future.

It was a normal day at Malfoy Manor. Draco and Paige were playing Quidditch. Paige went inside to go get something and she never came back. Draco waited a while for Paige and knew something was wrong when she did not come back. He tried talking to her using their twin bond, but he could not reach her. Father had told them that for now there was a limit to how far they could be and still talk to each other. He decided to go tell his parents. Narcissa and Lucuis listened to their son. Then, they called the aurors. They told them that their daughter had disappeared and gave them Paige's location using the tracking spell they had put on her.

Meanwhile, Paige had orbed to Prue's funeral reception. She met Phoebe at the door. She said, "I suddenly had an urge to be here. I am a Malfoy. Let me in. If you will not let me in, I will tell my father. Then, you will be in big trouble." "Well, aren't you just the precious, spoiled, little princess? Come in. What's your name? What's your address? I need it so that I can call the cops to come get you and take you home.", replied Phoebe. "My name is Paige. I live in Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, England.", said Paige. Phoebe held her hand out to Paige. Paige looked at it and wrinkled her nose in disgust. She turned up her nose in disgust. She turned up her nose and followed Phoebe into the house. "Phoebe!!!", yelled Piper. Then, she stopped and stared at the little girl in robes following Phoebe. "What is going on?" she asked. Phoebe explained. While Phoebe explained, Paige burst into tears. "What's wrong, sweetie?", asked Piper. "I do not know where I am and have no way of talking to my parents. I also have no way of getting home, mudblood.", answered Paige in a sniffling, snooty tone. "No child is that arrogant and snooty at that age. I am going to go check something.", said Phoebe. Piper turned to Cole and Leo. Piper said, "I am going to go call the police. Who is going to take care of the funeral reception and take care of the brat?", asked Piper. "Cole will take care of the funeral reception and I will take care of Paige.", said Leo. Piper nodded and went to the phone.

Cole left to take care of the funeral reception. Leo took Paige into the kitchen. He tried to comfort and entertain her. While he was doing this, Phoebe came back down. She had some enchanted sunglasses on her face. She looked at Paige. Paige was glowing a sickly light blue. Phoebe thought aha that she means she is not acting like this naturally. Phoebe told this to Leo. Leo looked concern after hearing her. "Paige, honey. I need you to come upstairs with me.", said Phoebe. "Why should I, mudblood?", asked Paige sullenly. Leo then jumped in and coerced Paige into following Phoebe.

Piper came up to the attic to tell everyone that the police were on their way. Phoebe then explained why they were up here. Piper and Phoebe then worked on a cure for Paige. Leo kept Paige entertained. Piper and Phoebe finished creating the cure. Leo distracted Paige while Piper and Phoebe administered the cure to Paige.

Once the cure was administered, the change to Paige was evident. She became less proud and the arrogant look she had left. She looked around startled and then started to apologize and thank Piper, Phoebe, and Leo. She hugged Phoebe, and Phoebe received a vision.

It was at this time that Cole called the sisters and Leo told them to come down the stairs with Paige. They all went down the stairs. Cole then introduced them to Tonks and Alastor Moody. Cole then went back to the funeral reception. With surprising speed, Paige slammed an emotional mask back on her face and looked like the spoiled princess that Phoebe had first met. She ran to the aurors and hid behind them. She then asked, "Who are you? Where is my father? Get me away from these filthy muggles. I can not stand them. If I have to stand here another second, my father will hear about this." The sisters and Leo were shocked by Paige's mask. Phoebe still has on the glasses and looked at Paige again. Paige looked normal. Piper tells to follow her. They and everyone else follow her to the kitchen. Tonks and Moody then explained that Paige had gone missing earlier today, and they had been sent to retrieve her. They thanked the Halliwells for finding and taking care of Paige. Then, they left. While the aurors had their backs turned and when they were leaving Paige turned her head, dropped her mask, winked at them, and mouthed another apology.

Paige and the aurors walked to an alley. Tonks pulled out an old sock. They all touched the sock and landed outside Malfoy Manor's gates.

Meanwhile, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo were still in shock. Then, Phoebe broke the silence. "Did she do what I just thought she did?", asked Phoebe still staring at the spot where Paige had been. Leo replied, "Yes. What we just saw must have been a mask to fool the people who found her. But why and how would a child so young know to do that?" Phoebe answered him, "That's not our only problem. I just saw Shax attacking that girl. She's an innocent."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Charmed, or any other crossovers that may appear in the story.

* * *

Meanwhile, Paige was back at Malfoy Manor with the aurors. The aurors talked and explained things to her parents. Paige and Draco reunited and hugged each other. Paige then did something that shocked everyone. She asked if she could go with Tonks.

Immediately, everyone was suspicious. Paige knew this. Therefore she said, "I still feel so traumatized from the event. I want to know exactly how I ended up with those filthy muggles in the first place! The only way I am going to find out is if I am able to go the Ministry. Tonks may be a filthy mudblood but at least she is a Black. Family is thicker than blood, right mother? After all, that is something the disgusting muggles don't understand! She will look after me and protect even if she is a mudblood. Furthermore, her mentor is Moody. Moody is the best auror in the Ministry. Even father agrees on that fact! I could not be more protected going out."

Everyone else was astonished. Narcissa though conceded the point. Lucius even could not find fault with Paige's flawless reasoning. Therefore, he gave permission for Paige to go with Tonks and Moody. Tonks and Moody wanted to protest, but they were curious about this new development and knew that Lucius would do whatever it took to fulfill his spoilt pureblood princess' demands. So, they gave in.

Paige traveled back to the Ministry with all of the aurors. Once they were all back at the ministry, the aurors split up to all do their assigned tasks. Paige just followed Moody and Tonks to their office. Once there, she demanded privacy and protection wards be put up and threatened them with her dad if they did not do as she ordered. Moody decided that discretion was the better part of valor and did as Paige ordered.

Once, that was done, Paige dropped her mask. She apologized to Tonks and Moody for her behavior and the uncouth language that she had displayed. She explained that she was doing it in order to prevent her parents from drugging her with potions again. She went on to discuss the pureblood customs of drugging their progeny with potions in order to help indoctrinate them into the dark beliefs such as pureblood superiority and muggle inferiority. Moody and Tonks were shocked. Tonks asked about her mother and why did this not apply to her. Paige replied that it can be hypothesized that the parents can not drug their progeny forever, so eventually they wean the purebloods off. Therefore, either the progeny are indoctrinated by then or they are not which does happen but very rarely. Her mother Andromeda was one of the rare, lucky ones that was able to shake off the indoctrination especially because of love.

Tonks was surprised but knew that the explanation made sense. Moody though was as sharp as ever. He asked, "So, why are you telling us this? I suppose this is the reason why you had me put up the privacy and protection wards."

Paige answered, "Yes. I am telling you this because I need help. I had to act and work quickly to come with you. I suspect that they drug us with potions through food. I knew that if I do not do anything that I would be back to spoilt, pureblood princess persona before the day was over. Furthermore, I was not lying when I said that I believe in the family is everything motto that mother prescribes too. Tonks is family even if she is a light witch. Family matters no matter what. In addition, you view Tonks as a favored niece. Therefore, I knew that I could also get your help and with the aid of Tonks secure your silence from interested light parties namely Dumbledore."

Moody was very surprised and also suspicious. He asked, "Why don't you trust Dumbledore?" Paige answered, "I am not dark, but I am not light either. I prefer to think of myself as the darkest shade of gray that you will ever see. Therefore, I am suspicious of Dumbledore. Furthermore, here is some food for thought. Everyone has skeletons in their closet. Imagine the skeletons in Dumbledore's closet."

Moody thought it over. He replied, "You make sense. I admire that you gave me the honest truth and did not lie to me about your affiliation. Therefore, I will help you and won't tell Dumbledore." Tonks agreed. Paige explained that she needed potion supplies, ingredients, and books. She also needed books on charms that focused on illusions and detecting charms. She promised to pay them back. Moody and Tonks protested this, but Paige told them that it was a matter of pride and honor for her. Tonks retorted that this is what family was for and not to worry about it. Paige had no response to that.

Moody went to go get the stuff while Tonks and Paige got to know each other. Paige and Tonks were discussing their favorite magical hunks when Moody arrived. Moody gave Paige everything. Then he asked, "What are you going to do with all that stuff." Paige replied that she was a genius. She was going to quickly absorb the information and then apply the knowledge to help her.

Then, she did just that. Tonks and Moody were amazed to watch her go. They spent the afternoon just watching her. As Paige worked, she explained her plans further. She told them that she wanted them to tell her parents that Paige was a natural at defense magic. They would then act if they grudgingly wanted to take Paige back with them because even they could not let natural talent go to waste.

This way Paige would have a legitimate excuse to come back as she would not be able to do accomplish everything that she wanted with the limited time that she currently had. Tonks and Moody agreed with Paige. Finally, Paige finished executing her plans for the day. She had made the potions. Moody asked, "What did you make?" Paige replied, "I made a potion to cure my twin Draco from the potions that our parents have been drugging us with. I made another potion to protect us from being dosed with those potions ever again permanently. I also made a potion to awaken any magical talents like parseltongue."

Moody and Tonks were both impressed. Paige then drank the protection and talent potions. A piece of parchment appeared that was readable only to Paige spelling out a list of magical talents that Paige had awakened. The magical talents were parseltongue; the gift of past, present, and future sight; magical animagus; and mage sight. Then, the piece of parchment disappeared. Paige was pleasantly surprised. Moody and Tonks wanted to know about the magical talents, but Paige refused to let them know and explained that it was really out of safety precautions. Moody and Tonks reluctantly agreed that Paige was right.

Afterwards, it was time for Tonks and Moody to escort Paige back. The minute that they left the warded office, Paige slammed her pureblood princess mask back on. Tonks and Moody acted their parts perfectly when it came to talking to Paige's parents. Paige was allowed to visit them again tomorrow. Paige then told Draco that she wanted to play Quidditch. Paige and Draco went outside.

Paige proposed a bet. If she won, Draco would do whatever she wanted and vice versa if she lost. Draco was inquisitive, and so he agreed. Paige and Draco then played. Paige won.

Paige told Draco that he had to drink a potion because he lost. Draco drank the potion. Instantly, he was like a whole another person. Paige then started talking telepathically to Draco while talking about something else totally innocuous out loud. Paige was explaining everything telepathically in their head along with telling Draco to drink the other potions. Once he did, a page appeared only readable to him listing his magical talents. His magical talents were veela allure, empathy, magical animagus, and metamorphagus.

Paige used the twin link to view Draco's talents while he was reading. Afterwards, she came up with a plan. She explained that Draco would accidentally show his metamorphagus talents when Tonks and Moody came back tomorrow. That way Draco could come with her to the Ministry of Magic along with Tonks and Moody.

* * *

P.S. Please review. I need a beta please. Please vote at my poll. I also need staff for my C2 please.


End file.
